Darkness vs Light
'''Darkness vs Light '''is the 23rd episode of Season 2. This is also the 35th overall episode. Overview The plans are pushed back even more when Spencer and Shawn find themselves in trouble. Karen is not over with the Archer family and is out for revenge after killing Jack. The conclusion of the Dark Portal comes to an end. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Eddie Frank * Karen McCoy * Karrie Smith * Anna Archer Transcript ACT ONE SCENE 1 FADE IN: DAY ONE EXT. New York City Uptown CIERA, MORGAN AND EDDIE RUN TOWARDS SPENCER WHO IS LYING ON THE GROUND LOOKING LIKE HE WAS BURNED FROM A FIRE. HE IS THERE UNCONCIOUS. EDDIE He isn’t breathing. I know that if we want to survive we need to go now. MORGAN We can’t just leave Shawn! EDDIE We have no other choice. CIERA I’ll carry Spencer. You two need to figure out if we are leaving Shawn or not. The darkness is catching up. EDDIE I am leaving him. MORGAN I’m not. You can go but I’m not. EDDIE & MORGAN Ciera? Make your choice. CIERA Uh…I think it’s best if we protect ourselves for now… MORGAN Wow…how could you? What if that was Spencer? CIERA Spencer would want me to stay safe. We can’t save Shawn if we are up there also. MORGAN You guys go ahead without me. I’m not going. EDDIE I’m not leaving you. EDDIE GRABS MORGAN BY THE HIPS AND THROWS HER ONTO HIS SHOULDER. MORGAN Let me down! I swear I will hurt you. EDDIE I’m not going to let you get infected. Don’t even try to move. I have a strong grip. FADE OUT END OF ACT ONE SCENE ONE ACT ONE SCENE TWO FADE IN DAY ONE INT. SAKAULA MAXIUM PRISON KAREN This is what happens to people who KILL MY SON! ANNA So he could kill my daughter and I can’t do anything about it? KAREN Yes, exactly! I was going to spare you and keep you from the virus but now you have drawn us a war. MAC Admit it already. You weren’t going to save us. Ever. You are using us but what I want to know is for what? KAREN There is no reason. There doesn’t have to be a reason. ANNA You are lying. I know you are. You want something. KAREN No. Guards come take them to the Torture Chamber. They can die along with their daughter. MAC GRABS ONTO THE BARS AND STARTS SCREAMING KAREN’S NAME. THE GUARDS COME INTO THE CELL AND GIVES THEM A SHOT OF PAPAVERINE. MAC AND ANNA DROP TO THE GROUND UNCONCIOUS. FADE OUT END OF ACT ONE SCENE TWO ACT TWO SCENE ONE FADE IN EXT. NEW YORK ALLEY CIERA I think he is starting to wake up. EDDIE Put him down on the ground. CIERA LIES SPENCER ON THE GROUND. SECONDS LATER HE JUMPS UP. SPENCER What happened!? Where am I? CIERA You are fine. You need to calm down. SPENCER Morgan? What’s wrong? MORGAN Oh nothing. Despite the fact that Shawn is gone. SPENCER What!? SPENCER STARTS TOUCHING HIS BODY AND SCREAMS OUT THE NAME SHAWN EDDIE We can’t go for Shawn. You are sick. SPENCER I feel fine. I can do this. Let’s go back. SPENCER FALLS TO THE GROUND AND GOES UNCONCIOUS EDDIE See! He is not fine! MORGAN ROLLS HER EYES AT EDDIE. EDDIE LOOKS DOWN AT SPENCER AND TO ABI WHO RUNS UP TO THEM. ABI Finally, I found you guys! CIERA You need to leave before the fog catches up to us! ABI I don’t know if it’s because of the place we are at but we are in the fog. EDDIE What!? How? ABI The suits are protecting us. EDDIE So they worked? ABI It looks like it. CIERA I saw the cure go into the sky. Why is this fog not dying down? ABI Maybe it didn’t work. CIERA It has have worked. There is no other cure. ABI We need to find a new cure. People are getting infected fast. I saw a whole family trying to escape but they couldn’t. Words I cannot describe. This is a terrible time for everyone. MORGAN If we get Shawn back, I’m all for this plan. CIERA Alright. Let’s do this! FADE OUT END OF ACT TWO SCENE ONE ACT TWO SCENE TWO FADE IN EXT. CANADIAN BORDER MATEO This is the only way to be safe for now. We need more time for this. God knows where Abi is. She is a grown woman. She can handle herself. THOMAS That’s pretty harsh. MATEO You have to be harsh sometimes. TAMMI Are you sure there is even a way to stop this? MATEO There has to be. LIZ I can try to come up with a cure. MATEO You can try when we get back to Toronto. THOMAS Okay, so we are coming up with another cure? MATEO As of now…Yes. JENNIFER I’m sorry but that is not all I can do… MATEO Why not? JENNIFER Those are my friends! I’ve been with them through everything. There is no way I am leaving them. They were here for me so I’m going to return the favor. MATEO So what are you going to do? JENNIFER I’m going back. I don’t care what stands in my way. If I die I die with them. THOMAS You aren’t going… JENNIFER I am no one will stand in my way. THOMAS You didn’t let me finish. You aren’t going without me. You need protection. JENNIFER Thanks. THOMAS No problem. Let’s go find your friends. MATEO We will be here then? THOMAS Find a cure and contact us. KELLY Wait, they probably have radios at one of the stores near here. MATEO Okay, let’s go get some before you leave so we can stay in contact. JENNIFER Okay. FADE OUT END OF ACT TWO SCENE TWO ACT TWO SCENE THREE FADE IN INT. TORTURE CHAMBERS ANNA Mac, I am so happy that I got a chance to know you. I’m happy you got the chance to see the real side of me. MAC We aren’t going to die. This won’t be the last time I see all your great qualities. ANNA You don’t know that. We are trapped. I’m just glad Makayla died knowing that I wasn’t an awful mother. MAC She knew either way you weren’t awful. She cared about you I could tell. ANNA STARTS TO CRY. MAC GRABS ANNA’S HAND. MAC It’s going to be fine. We can survive this. KAREN WALKS INTO THE TORTURE CHAMBER. KAREN Are we ready for the execution? MAC Yes. KAREN Good. I hope you rot in hell. MAC I won’t. You will be there once your little old hag self-dies. KAREN Cute. Turn it to 10 electricity. THE GUARD TURNS IT TO LEVEL 10 OF SHOCK POWER. KAREN PUSHES THE BUTTON. MAC STARTS SHAKING AND FOAM STARTS TO RUSH OUT OF HIS MOUTH. ANNA Mac! Turn It off! Please! KAREN Your children think that they can cross me and come in here and ruin my plans! This is not one of those corny TV show where the KIDS win in the end. They will be punished with their life. Rot in Hell! MAC FALLS TO THE GROUND. ANNA STARTS TO SOB. ANNA LOOKS AT KAREN. ANNA Why! KAREN Oh don’t worry. You won’t be killed next. ANNA What! Why? KAREN I still need you? ANNA I knew there was something behind this. You think you are slick. KAREN So will you help? KAREN PUSHES ANNA’S HAIR TO THE SIDE. ANNA What are you doing? KAREN LEANS IN TO KISS ANNA. ANNA TRIES TO PUSH AWAY BUT THE BARS ARE BLOCKING HER. ANNA Why did you do that? KAREN You clearly didn’t read my signs. I divorced my ex-husband. There was obviously a reason for that. ANNA You will have to be crazy in the head to think we will ever have a chance. KAREN Well then I guess I will have to kill you. ANNA Do it. I’m stronger than you think. KAREN Clearly, your kids aren’t. So you think. MAC STANDS UP FROM THE GROUND. MAC KICKS KAREN IN THE BACK. KAREN FALLS TO THE GROUND. MAC I am back. ANNA I told you it works. MAC You did. We need to get back to Toronto now! ANNA We have to do something with her. MAC I’ll take care of her. MAC GRABS A KNIFE FROM THE SHELVE IN THE CORNER. MAC STABS KAREN REPEADIVELY. ANNA Okay, she is dead. You can’t stop. MAC Okay, there was a bit of anger. ANNA Over Makayla? MAC Yes. I loved her so much. She was my sister. I needed her. ANNA It’s okay. We need to serve justice and defend her honor. We need to stop this darkness. MAC Let’s go! We have a world to save. FADE OUT END OF ACT TWO SCENE THREE ACT THREE SCENE ONE FADE IN EXT. NEW YORK CITY SPENCER WAKES UP FROM BEING UNCONCIOUS. HE LOOKS AROUND HIS SURROUNDINGS. SPENCER Where am I? CIERA You are in New York. SPENCER New York? CIERA Why isn’t he remembering this? EDDIE He could just have been so unconscious for a while that he is losing his memory. Or… CIERA Or? EDDIE He may be forgetting his life. Maybe the darkness is reaching him. CIERA What! It can’t. EDDIE It could. You need to check him. CIERA STARTS TO TOUCH SPENCER WHILE FEELING EXCITED. SHE FINALLY FINDS A RIPPED HOLE IN HIS SUIT. CIERA There is a rip! But why would the darkness be doing this to him? EDDIE It may be a process as turning him into their soldier. CIERA We have to cure him. ABI We just might have found a way to cure this all. CIERA And that is? MORGAN Well what is the opposite of darkness? EDDIE Light. Any light source. Like the sun? MORGAN Well that was my initial reaction. Why was the sun not destroying the darkness but then I figured it out? ABI We! Figured it out. MORGAN Yeah, whatever. Something must be blocking the sun. That’s why it is really dark. EDDIE So what is it? ABI The fog. The fog is making it hard for the sun to go through it. The fog is really dark and thick so the sun isn’t able to travel through. We need to find a way to remove the fog. CIERA If we get a whole people we can use out speed to suck up the fog. ABI Exactly. CIERA Okay, so we are going to do this. Now? SPENCER I like the plan. We need at least 2 more people to do this. We need a high amount of speed. THOMAS AND JENNIFER RUN TOWARDS THEM. THOMAS We found them! SPENCER Jenn? JENN RUNS TO SPENCER AND HUGS HIM. JENN I thought I would never see you guys again. Where is Shawn? SPENCER In the sky. I’m remembering things now. Ciera patched up my whole. MORGAN We need to use our super speed to create a vacuum. THOMAS Okay. Let’s do it then. MORGAN It’s time to end this once and for all. FADE OUT END OF ACT THREE SCENE ONE ACT THREE SCENE TWO – THE FINAL CHAPTER FADE IN EXT. NEW YORK CITY SPENCER When I say go, you will all run around in a circle clock wise. Okay? CIERA Alright. We got this guys. SPENCER GO! EVERYONE STARTS TO RUN AROUND IN A CIRCLE CLOCKWISE. THE SPEED OF THE FORCE STARTS TO PICK UP MORE. THE FOG STARTS TO DISAPPEAR AND THE SKY IS MORE CLEAR. SPENCER KEEP GOING IT’S ALMOST WORKING. JENNIFER RUNS IN THE CIRCLE SUPER FAST SHE IS ALMOST CREATING A TIME PORTAL. THOMAS JENNIFER, DON’T GO TOO FAST! You don’t want to create another time portal. JENN Okay, got it. THE SPEED OF THE CIRCLE CREATES A VACUUM WHICH SUCKS UP THE FOG. THE SUNLIGHT STARTS TO SHINE DOWN ON THE PORTAL. THE PORTAL STARTS TO FADE AWAY. SHAWN FALLS FROM THE SKY ABOUT TO SPLAT ON THE GROUND. SPENCER There is Shawn! Someone go get him! JENN I will! JENN RUNS THE FASTEST TOWARDS SHAWN. SHE GRABS HIM IN HER HANDS BUT HER FORCE IN SPEED SENDS A LINE DOWN THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF THE DARKNESS PORTAL. MAC AND ANNA RUN UP TO SPENCER AND EVERYONE ELSE. MAC Whoa! SPENCER Whoa…is right… THE CRACK BREAKS THE DARKNESS PORTAL IN HALF WHICH RELEASES AN BLAST OF DARK MATTER THROUGHOUT THE WORLD. THE WORLD STARTS TO SHAKE. PARTS OF THE GROUND START TO RISE AND SOME START TO SINK. WATER STARTS TO RISE. JENN What’s happening!? THOMAS Get over Jenn! LAVA STARTS TO RISE NEAR JENNIFER. JENNIFER THROWS SHAWN OVER TO THOMAS. THOMAS CATCHES SHAWN BUT FALLS ON HIS BUTT. JENN I don’t know what is happening! SPENCER The world is breaking. CIERA How is that even possible? SPENCER It’s not. ANOTHER ANGEL EXT. TORONTO MATEO What’s going on!? LIZ I’m scared now! KELLY I am too! DAN, DANIEL AND SABRINA RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE. DAN What’s happening? MATEO The end of the world. That’s what happening. EVERYONE STARTS TO STARE AROUND AT EACH OTHER. ANOTHER ANGEL EXT. NEW YORK SPENCER Guys, look at the trees. THE TREES START TO TILT AND DIE. MORGAN The world is coming to an end. There is nothing we can do about it. SPENCER We survive. EVERYONE GET TO THE HIGHEST GROUND LEVEL! NOW! EVERYONE STARTS TO RUN TO THE TOP OF THE HILL. ANOTHER ANGEL EXT. THE TOP OF THE HILL CIERA This hill was never here before. SPENCER It was brought up by this disaster. There is nothing left for us to do. We stopped a storm and we stopped a dark portal. We can handle this. We need to survive now.